


Plus One

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity and Oliver get invited to a wedding.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage Week 2013 – Gay Marriage</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Plus One**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Dick Grayson/OMC, Bruce Wayne  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Summary:** Felicity and Oliver get invited to a wedding.  
 **Word Count:** 373  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage Week – Gay Marriage

 **Plus One**  
Oliver looked up as the sound of Felicity’s stilettos came towards his desk in his Queen Consolidated office.

“Who is Richard Grayson and why did he send you a wedding invitation?” Felicity asked as she held up the blue tinted envelope.

Oliver sat back and thought for a moment. He smiled as he remembered. “That is Bruce Wayne’s ward, Dick. You met him last month when we went to Gotham on business.”

“But why is he sending you a wedding invitation?” Felicity asked again.

“I would assume it’s a business courtesy. We worked with Bruce on that thing so they are sending an invitation.” Oliver said. “I don’t remember seeing any girls around when we were there. Who is he marrying?”

“Taylor Anderson.” Felicity read off the invitation.

Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know that name. I’m assuming it includes a plus one.”

Felicity nodded. “Should I R.S.V.P.?"

“Yes. We will make a weekend out of it.” Oliver said. “We will leave Dig at home in case there is trouble.”

“He’s not going to like it.” Felicity said. She turned to go back to her desk then looked back. “Oliver, where should I book a suite?”

“I will let you decide that.” Oliver said. “Felicity, just get just one bed.”

“We are engaged so I assumed that.” Felicity smiled and walked to the door.

A week later, Oliver and Felicity arrive at Wayne Manor for the wedding. They are escorted back to the tent in the spacious gardens and shown to their seats.

Oliver reached out to hold Felicity’s hand. Oliver leaned over to whisper. “Are you taking notes?”

“Oh yeah.” Felicity whispers back.

They turned around as the groom came up the aisle with Bruce and two other men behind him. Three bridesmaids followed them. The wedding march started and they stood. A very handsome man walked up the aisle with a bouquet.

“I did not see that coming.” Oliver whispered in Felicity’s ear when they sat back down.

“I did. He kept looking at your ass not mine.” Felicity teased.

Oliver made a face. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you knew.” Felicity teased. “They make a lovely couple.”

“Just like us?” Oliver teased.

“Yeah.” Felicity leaned over on his shoulder.


End file.
